


After that Night

by milkcat1998



Series: Beer & Double Size Bed [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcat1998/pseuds/milkcat1998
Summary: 簡單來說就是炮友轉正的故事
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Beer & Double Size Bed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019202
Kudos: 3





	After that Night

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇是Stud & Hunk
> 
> Background music: Troye Sivan - Gasoline  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jErLlcPx3mI

自從那個激情的夜晚之後，Merlin就和Arthur Pendragon結下了不解之緣。

他們互相交換了電話號碼。最初只是每個週末約出來喝一杯，如果可以的話順便來一發，大家渡過一個美妙的夜晚。單純的肉體關係。不過Merlin 不再在週末的時候泡Gay Bar了。畢竟當你有了一個天菜等級又器大活好的炮友，你還需要去釣男人嗎？

但是漸漸地，事情開始發生了變化。

第一次的越線是因為那天晚上他們在酒吧鬼混太久了。等到從酒吧出來之後，已經過了所有公共交通服務的時間。本來Merlin和 Arthur道別之後，他們就應該各自回家休息。但剛巧 Arthur的車偏偏選在半夜凌晨兩點這個時間，向它的主人抗議罷工。

"Come on! 我平時一直有定期維修和保養！這到底在搞甚麼……"

看到Arthur 沮喪的樣子，Merlin 覺得他就像一隻了無生氣的金毛犬，低頭的樣子看起來既可憐又無助。

"嗯…… 其實再過兩個街口就是我租的公寓。這個時間你大概也找不到人幫忙處理你的車了。你可以過來睡一晚？先此聲明我的公寓不是很大，一個一窮二白的大學生是租不起西倫敦的豪宅的。”

“謝謝你，Merlin。不過其實你不需要這樣做，我只要再等一下……" 

"任何人看到自己的朋友，在倫敦寒冷的冬天晚上沒地方過夜，都會這樣做。這不是幫忙，這是基本的道德感。

Arthur對Merlin的這番說話感到有點驚喜。從酒吧相識到現在，不難發現Merlin 是一個熱心腸的人。不過他更高興的是，Merlin覺得他們是朋友。這個認知令Arthur不禁露出一個淡淡的微笑。

十分鐘的路程之後，Arthur在Merlin 的帶領下來到了一間半新不舊的公寓。空間不大，但的確足夠一人生活。客廳上的牆壁掛滿了色彩鮮艷的水彩畫，沙發下毛茸茸的地氈看上去非常舒服。隔壁一旁的書櫃排滿了Arthur不認識的學術參考書，還有一套完整的精裝版Harry Potter。整個公寓看上去充滿了Merlin的氣息，溫暖又充滿生氣。不像Arthur，他的公寓冰冷得只能夠被稱為人類居住的地方。

"好了，這就是我住的地方。雖然不是很大，不過你就屈就一晚吧。外套可以放在玄關的衣架。"

"你的公寓……看上去很有你的風格。"  
"牆上的畫作是你的作品嗎？"

"喔，不是啦。是我媽媽畫的。每次看到她的畫就會令我想到她。我大概要等這個學期完結之後才可以回家探望她。我真的很想她…… 噢！洗手間在這邊。我記得我還有新的牙刷和枕頭，我等一下拿給你。"

"你的沙發應該可以放得下我吧？"

"我不打算讓你睡沙發。因為這個公寓的暖氣系統不太好。有時候夜晚暖氣會停掉，如果你睡客廳的沙發可能會着涼，所以要委屈你跟我擠在同一張床上啦。"

"這樣……好嗎？"

"反正我們都上過床了，我不覺得還有甚麼我們不能做。"

"好吧。我被你這個奇怪的理由說服了。你應該不會打鼻鼾吧?"

”不用擔心！我之前的室友都沒有投訴過這個問題！"

隔天早上，梅林是在一個溫暖又結實的胸膛中醒來。

“甚麼時候我家的枕頭有自動恆溫的功能了……”  
“！”

梅林微微張開雙眼，看到 Arthur恬靜的睡顏才想起他讓炮友在自己家過夜的事。雖然Merlin醒來了，但是時間尚早他還想再懶床一下。而且旁邊睡了一個像希臘神話雕像般完美的人，欣賞一下不太過份吧？

Arthur 的眼睛和雙唇緊閉，和煦的冬日晨光透過窗簾的縫隙打在他的頭上，不但令他的金髮看上去更有光澤，而且讓他下顎尖銳的線條柔和了不少。

他可真是一個令人着迷的人。

在Merlin忍不住快要親上去那雙粉嫩的嘴唇的時候，他手機的鬧鐘響了。Merlin馬上把腦海中所有不必要的遐想趕出去，拿起放在床邊的手機並按停了鬧鐘的鈴聲。幸好他的炮友看起來還是睡得很沉，鬧鐘的鈴聲沒有吵醒他。Merlin決定先去洗個澡冷靜一下，然後再去做一份豐盛早餐。不知道Arthur 的口味怎樣呢？

Arthur已經很久沒有試過睡得這麼好了。他的睡眠質素一向不太好，畢竟巨大的工作壓力和父親的期望，讓他除了工作之外根本沒有多餘的私人時間放鬆自己。不知道甚麼時候開始，他在晚上總會夢到父親用失望的眼神看著他。無需言語，只需一個眼神。他就知道自己做不到父親心目中那個成功的異性戀兒子。這些無眠的晚上，他不是與啤酒為伴就是重投工作的懷抱。Arthur住的地方稱得上是整個倫敦頭十名最豪華的公寓之一，但是再精美的裝潢和家俱也無法填滿Arthur空洞的心。寛敞的空間一再提醒了他孤獨一人的事實。雖然Merlin的公寓比Arthur擁有的豪宅的廁所還要小，Arthur 還差點從Merlin 的床上滾下去(這歸功於Merlin不安份的睡姿和狹小的單人床)，但是Merlin陪伴在他身邊的安全感成功驅散了Arthur多年以來的夢魘。他久違地一夜無夢，睡到明天的清晨。

“Arthur！Arthur！現在已經是早上八點了，你應該要去上班了!”

“…… Merlin？”

“沒錯! 這是你可愛的炮友！如果你不想上班遲到的話，現在馬上給我起床刷牙洗澡和吃早餐!”

“我還不想起來......”

“你是三歲小孩嗎? 現在！馬上！給我起來！”

“Merlin！停手！我知道了！”

Merlin 粗暴地將Arthur連同被子一拼推到地上，成功喚醒了貪睡的金髮小王子。但是意識還未清醒的Arthur大概只是用本能完成刷牙和洗澡一系列的動作，他最後被廚房飄來的香氣吸引，自動自覺地坐到了餐桌前。餐桌上的多士、炒蛋、沙律和紅茶終於把Arthur由呆滯狀態切換至清醒的進食模式。Arthur淺嘗了一口Merlin做的多士和炒蛋，雖然不能和米芝蓮三星的廚師相比，但是吃下去的感覺平實又滿足，一如制作者Merlin本人。

“早上好，Arthur。昨晚睡得還好嗎？ 你喜歡早上喝茶嗎？如果你偏好咖啡我可以幫你沖一杯。”

“紅茶很香。我很喜歡。”

“至於我的睡眠問題，如果撇除某人滾來滾去的睡姿和早上”貼心”的叫起床服務。噢！是的我睡得很好！”

“我睡著了又不能控制自己！而且如果我擔心你再不起來上班就要遲到了！”

“不過還是謝謝你的好心。我吃完早餐之後就會叫我的袐書來接我和幫我聯絡修車公司了。”

“我今天早上有十點的課。那節課的老師就是我上次跟你說過，總是針對我的Nimueh 教授！ 我可不能遲到讓她捉到我的把柄！所以我現在要出門了！你可以在這裡待到車修好為止。不過記得幫我關好門！再見！”

Arthur 還來不跟 Merlin 說再見，Merlin就嗖的一聲衝出了公寓的門口。雖然很可惜沒能和 Merlin在早上共處多一段時間，但是Arthur 還是覺得很開心。因為他似乎找到了他專屬的安眠藥。

從這天的早晨開始，他們之間的關係好像和以前不太一樣了。雙方的界線開始模糊。

Arthur 和 Merlin的週末約定開始改為在 Merlin的公寓進行。以Arthur的說話來說，“反正都要做不如在你家做比較方便。" Merlin同意了。因為星期一的早上通常都有Nimueh教授的課，如果星期日太晚回家的話Merlin第二天就沒辦法準時起床。不過Merlin的單人小床在經歷過幾次劇烈的雙人運動之後正式宣告陣亡。Merlin還因為這件事對 Arthur 生氣了。

"Arthur 你這個菜頭！都是因為你剛才動作太大，我的床才會垮掉的！

"可是你剛才不是一直在說好爽，叫我不要停，還叫我大力一點？"

"你！我不管！你要負責這件事！"

"好的好的。我知道了~ 不要生氣啦。”

Arthur 老早就看 Merlin 家裏的床不順眼了。雖然狹窄的尺寸可以讓 Merlin 在睡覺的時候滾到他懷裏，不過他還是經常被睡著的 Merlin 一腳踢下床。睡在地板的滋味可真不好受。

Arthur 本來打算買家具店裏面最大的Super King 尺寸，但是被Merlin阻止了。理由是如果臥室放下Super King 尺寸的床，他們就沒有空間可以走路了。所以最後 Arthur只好買了標準的Double尺寸。Arthur 買床之前還再三確認床的支架用料沒有偷工減料的情況，他不想再經歷一次因為弄垮床架而被可愛的小炮友趕下床的體驗。最後Arthur負責購買和組裝床架，Merlin負責購買床褥和被單(這是Merlin的堅持)的合作，一張嶄新又結實的標準雙人床出現在Merlin的睡房中。

他們通常都只會在週末那幾天的晚上發生親密行為，因為平日大家都各自忙於工作和學業，沒甚麼閒情逸致想其他事情。不過除了週末的約定，Arthur還是三不五時跑來Merlin的公寓打擾他。今天不是家裏水管壞了，明天就是電路的保險絲燒掉了。還有幾次是因為晚上有英超的賽事直播，Arthur想有人和他一起看足球賽事。Merlin對足球不是很感興趣，但是看到 Arthur興致勃勃的樣子，還是讓他進門了。雖然在賽事直播中，評述員說的專業術語Merlin有一半以上也聽不懂，不過看到Arthur對進球那一刻的狂熱，也帶動了Merlin興奮的心情。在平日的晚上，當兩人吃過晚飯，看完書或者電視之後，他們會互相道過晚安，然後上床相擁入眠。

Merlin開始慢慢接受了Arthur入侵他的公寓。Merlin的公寓開始出現Arthur的私人物品。他的衣服、他的牙刷、他的毛巾、他的水杯。因為Arthur來Merlin家的次數太頻密，他甚至還給了Arthur他家的備用鎖匙。

又是一個忙碌的星期，這天是難得的星期五。Arthur通常都會在星期五下班後直接過來Merlin的公寓。家裏的牛油和衛生紙剛好用完，Merlin要趁著剛剛下課而Arthur又還未到公寓的這段空隙，去超市補充一下家裏的存貨。  
在買到了需要的東西之後，Merlin順便逛了一下酒類區。

噢，啤酒正在特價！買一送一！星期一的晚上有英超聯賽直播，剛好可以買一點回去！上次 Arthur也是喝這個牌子，他應該喜歡吧？

等等，Merlin。你在幹甚麼？你從來都不喜歡喝啤酒！你為甚麼要買啤酒？

Merlin察覺到Arthur 已經悄悄改變了他的生活。他發現自己竟然不自覺地記下了英超聯賽事直播的日期和時間，然後根據日子補充雪櫃的啤酒存貨。以前的Merlin 從來不喝啤酒，喝啤酒的是Arthur。他買啤酒的唯一用途就是讓Arthur來他家看比賽的時候可以喝啤酒。

Merlin 開始回想起有關Arthur的一切。 他湛藍的雙眼，嘴邊微笑的笑渦，紅潤飽滿的雙唇，稜角分明的下顎，肌肉隆起的線條，還有他親吻和擁抱的溫度。這些，都組成了 Arthur Pendragon. 他是Merlin專屬的海洛英，伊甸園的禁果。讓他在不知不覺中沉溺於此，但又無法自拔。  
Merlin忍不住嘲笑自己。Merlin Emrys.為甚麼你總是會愛上不應該愛上的人呢？難道上次 Mordred的教訓還不夠深刻嗎？Arthur只是你的炮友，當你試圖越過邊界的那一刻，你們的關係就完結了。他只會覺得你是不安守本份的炮友，妄想透過性來綁住和約束他的自由。醒醒吧，只要你說出內心的告白，他就會馬上逃得遠遠的。

與其繼續折磨自己，不如及早結束。也許開始一段關係需要命運般的緣份牽引，但是結束一段關係只需要一通電話就可以了。

下定決心後的梅林，用電話聯絡了 Arthur。

正在工作的Arthur ，一想到今晚又可以見到他可愛的小混蛋，他就像注射了興奮劑一樣努力完成工作，希望今晚可以準時下班 。突然間Arthur聽到了手機傳來特別設置的鈴聲，Arthur 迅速地拾起桌面上的手機。平時Merlin 不太常打電話給Arthur，比較多是Arthur 打給 Merlin。這是有甚麼特別的驚喜嗎？

"Merlin，我今天應該可以準時下班。你可以直接在家裏等我。"

"Arthur…… 你今天晚上不用過來了。"

"噢，你今晚約了朋友嗎？沒關係我明天早上過來吧。"

"你明天也不用過來了...... 事實上你以後也不用過來了。"

" Merlin！對不起！是因為我昨晚偷吃了雪櫃的巧克力蛋糕嗎？我現在馬上去買一個給你！"

"不關蛋糕的事。Arthur……我只是膩了。你很帥，技術也很棒。不過一直和同一個人做，新鮮感總會有消退的一天。現在是時候結束我們之間的關係了。"  
"你的東西我會收拾好，過幾天再通知你。鎖匙到時候你還給我就好了。"  
"再見了，Arthur"

在Arthur 還來不及作出反應，Merlin 就搶先一步結束了通話。現在Arthur 的大腦中還處於嚴重當機的狀態，隨之而來的還有心碎的感覺。他再也見不到他可愛的小混蛋了。

Merlin。他可愛的Merlin。他如大海一樣蔚藍的雙眼，精靈般顯眼的大耳朵，高聳的顴骨，還有睡在自己懷裏時帶有體溫的身軀。他身上每一個微小的地方，都讓Arthur着迷。

也許他們的相遇不應該在那間吵雜的Gay Bar。他們應該在大學校園的公園長椅遇見對方，然後一見鍾情。Arthur應該像陷入發情期的雄性動物一樣瘋狂追求對方，然後和Merlin 開展一段浪漫又穩定的戀情，而不是現在這該死的炮友關係。所以一認識就和你喜歡的人上床的結果就是，你成功上到了夢寐以求的對像，但你們只能停留在炮友關係。直到某一天，他可能對這段關係膩了。然後就用一個電話甩了無關緊要的炮友，再找另一個新鮮年輕的肉體，留下你獨自一人帶着破碎的心，在星期五的晚上加班工作逃避現實。

可是他還不想結束。他沒有辦法和Merlin 說再見，就算只是單純的肉體關係也好，他只想留在Merlin身邊 。

自從Merlin親手把Arthur從自己的生活抹走，已經過了三天。Merlin開始整理Arthur 留在公寓裏的物品。Arthur 的睡衣，毛巾，牙刷，水杯…… 還有那張他們一起購置的雙人床。每天晚上睡在這張適舒的雙人床，但是缺少了一個溫暖的懷抱，還是讓Merlin 感到無所適從。他已經習慣了Arthur在他的生活中出現，但是他不可以再繼續讓Arthur留在他身邊。因為Merlin知道自己對炮友產生了難以言喻的愛意，而這種感情註定不會得到回應。所以他只好再次退回自己的蝸牛殼中，安慰自己受傷的心靈。

再見了，Arthur。也許我不會再見到你，也許我不會再遇見像你這般完美的人。因為再也沒有像你一樣的人了。(There will never be another like you, Arthur.)

在做了充足的心理準備之後，Merlin 再次打電話給 Arthur。

Arthur 這幾天的心情大概就像1928年的華爾街股票崩盤一樣，從期待下班見到Merlin的高處因為聽到Merlin說要結束關係的消息，跌到歷史新低。過幾天還可能會因為再也見不到Merlin而停牌。不過在聽到了Merlin的專屬鈴聲後，他猶疑了一下還是接聽了電話。這大概是Merlin 最後一次打電話給他了，他要好好記住小混蛋的聲線，以後在想念他的時候拿出來回味。

"嗨，Arthur。"

"Merlin。"

"我收拾好你的東西了。你今天晚上可以過來嗎？"

"...... 好的。我知道了。今晚見。"

Arthur 再次用他高強度的工作效率，在短時間之內完成一天的工作，在下午五時三十分準時離開辦公室。因為時間尚早，他沒有遇到倫敦繁忙下班時段的高峰車流量，在晚上的七時正到達Merlin的公寓門口。雖然他現在有鎖匙可以開門進去，但是良好的教養不容許他在結束關係之後再做出如此失禮的行為。他在門口呆站了五分鐘，最後還是鼓起勇氣按下了門鈴。

隨著叮噹的門鈴聲響起，門後傳來幾聲急促的腳步聲。門再次打開，Arthur 終於見到了魂牽夢縈的心上人。

"Arthur，你來了。"  
"我已經把你的東西打包好了。你等一下。我拿給你。"

"你沒有甚麼想跟我說嗎？"

Merlin低下頭，沈默不語。他感受到Arthur熾熱如火的眼神，但是他不敢直視這雙美麗的藍眸。因為只要他再多看這雙眼睛的主人幾秒，他身上看似堅強但實質上脆弱不堪的盔甲就會在瞬間土崩瓦解。

"…… 沒有。Arthur，你是時候要走了。"

Arthur沒有接過 Merlin遞過來的紙箱，由瓦楞紙組成的正方形盒子在Merlin的手中滑落至地板。箱中的日用品散落一地。正當Merlin想伸手執起地上的物品時，Arthur捉住了他的右手。Arthur力道不大，但手勁卻足以讓Merlin無法掙脫。

"我不明白，Merlin。上個星期四我們還是好好的，但是星期五你就突然用一通電話甩了我。這到底發生了甚麼事？我至少有權知道事情的真相吧？"

"……這不是你的問題。Arthur。你很好。有問題的是我。我只是……不想再繼續這段關係了。"

Arthur 看著梅林低頭的樣子，往日精神奕奕如精靈般閃亮的眼神，失去了平日的光彩。為什麼提出結束的他，但是他看起來比Arthur還要難過？

Arthur 這刻的心情混亂得像一團到處打結毛線球。他不知道他即將要做的事是不是正確的決定，但是他不想他的人生就此錯過Merlin。如果今晚是他最後一次見到Merlin，他也要把自己的心意說出來。這樣就算Merlin 真的離開了他，他往後都不會因為沒有表白心中的愛而後悔一生。

Arthur 慢慢地放開了Merlin 的右手。他豎起筆挺的身軀，雙手緩緩地托起Merlin白皙的雙頰，眼神專注地看著Merlin。

“我不知道你為什麼要突然之間結束我倆之間的關係。也許對你來說，我只是一個可有可無的炮友。但是不論是你的身體，還是你的靈魂，都讓我着迷不已。我留在你身邊的原因不是為了滿足身體上的慾望，更多的是因爲我想留在你的身邊。僅僅只是因為你。Merlin Emrys。”  
“我不知道我甚麼時候愛上了你。可能是每天早上醒來的時候你對我展露的微笑，可能是你總是在睡著的時候滾到我的懷裹，可能是你窩在沙發上再一次重溫哈利波特七部曲那個可愛的神態…… 但我就是這樣無可救藥地愛上你，而我甘之如飴。我一直害怕如果我告訴你真實的心意，你就會像受驚的小鹿一樣落荒逃走。但是如果我就此錯過了你，往後我人生的每一天我一定會後悔自己今天的所作所為。”  
“之前你說過已經厭煩了我們的關係，很好。我同意結束我們之間的炮友關係。現在，Merlin Emrys 先生。我邀請你和我開展另一段關係。你願意成為我的男朋友，並且與我以結婚為前提交往嗎？”

在Arthur 還未聽到 Merlin 的答覆之前，Merlin 就搶先一步吻向 Arthur 的雙唇。在輕柔的觸碰之後，Arthur再次望向 Merlin ，卻發現他早已淚流滿面。

“Arthur 你這個大菜頭……”

正當Arthur 以為Merlin 要說出拒絕他的說話時，他聽到了那個令他心動不已的答案。

“我願意我願意我願意！”  
“我愛你！我要結束我們的關係不是因為我厭煩了你，而是我察覺自己愛上了你！我沒辦法忍受你一直待在我身邊，但我們卻只能夠停留在單純的肉體關係！我一直以為你只是把我當作Gay Bar 認識的炮友，你不可能會回應我的感情。你簡直就是每個人心目中的完美情人，我不覺得自己配得上你……”

無需多言，Arthur 伸出雙手擁抱了他的心上人，噢不對，現在應該是他的親親小男友了。

“ 看來我們真是一對白癡。好了，Merlin。你不要再哭了。你再哭的話我的襯衫就要報廢了。”

“菜頭！是你把我弄哭的好嗎！”

“比起現在這種哭，我更加偏好在床上弄哭你～”

“該死的菜頭！剛才明明氣氛很好的！被你這樣一說又變得奇怪了！”

“那我今天晚上可以留下來嗎？”

“進來吧。剛才因爲你突然之間捉住我，我還沒有收拾好掉在地上的東西。你收好東西之後就放回原位。”

“我愛你。小混蛋。”

“……我也愛你。菜頭。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者碎碎唸:  
> 這大概是我暫時為止寫過最長的一篇文了。以前上課的時候我只有寫過1500字的短文。亞梅真是一直讓我挑戰自己的極限。  
> 本來在寫 Stud & Hunk 的時候，已經在想這篇的後續。但是感覺如果放在一起又太長了所以還是分開寫。  
> 喜歡的話請給一個心心。這樣我才有動力繼續寫其他的梗啦～


End file.
